The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to belt conveyors driven by separately housed stators and rotors.
Conveyor belts are conventionally driven by sprockets, drums, or pulleys mounted on a drive shaft rotated by an electric motor via a reduction gear, a sprocket-chain system, or a belt-pulley system. These standard components present many hiding places for debris and other contaminants. In the food processing industry, the harboring of contaminants and bacteria is problematic. Furthermore, reduction gears wear out and require lubrication.